paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie Calvierri
'Character Profile' "Svetocha don't come with instructions. Besides, if we did, they'd be far too confusing to read anyway!" - Francesca Calvierri. Francesca Calvierri (more commonly known as 'Frankie' to her friends and allies) is an incredibly rare half-blood creature known as a Svetocha. Being part human, part vampire, she effectively has the best of both worlds - and the worst. Enhanced strength and speed are all very well and good, but when weighed against the constant and intollerable thirst for blood, Frankie will often declare that she is 'cursed' rather than 'gifted', and cannot believe that anyone. given the chance, would willingly choose this life over any other. 'Life Before the Brotherhood' Alice: If you could do anything - just anything at all - what would you do? Frankie: That's easy. Be normal. No doing crazy insane stuff that I can't control. I'd just....be normal. Alice: Really? You wouldn't want to eat a cake the size of Cornwall? Or keep a baby griffon for a pet? Frankie: Now that you mention it, the griffon might not be so bad. Alice: I'd name mine....."Feathers." ''-'' Frankie and her cousin Alice discussing Frankie's "strange" behaviour before she discovers her true nature as a Svetocha. 'Orphaned' Frankie never knew her mother, as Andrea 'Dru' Calvierri was murdered by another Svetocha when Frankie was just four years old and her sister, Rosalie was eight. Even to this day, neither girl knows who this Svetocha was, or why she killed their mother. Rosalie isn't sure she ever wants to know, but Frankie has made it a personal mission that one day she will find out, and deliver some kind of justice to her mother's killer. Their father, Marcus Calvierri, walked out on them six years later, leaving them in the care of their next door neighbours, Ted and Emily Ellis. Ted and Emily assumed the roles of their grandparents, and would often claim that their 'daughter' and husband were killed in a car accident (which wasn't a total lie, as Marcus, their father, had actually been killed in a car accident, three weeks after walking out on his daughters). This 'cover story' often kept anyone from being suspicious about the lack of parents, and so the authorities never knew that the girls were officially orphans. Ted and Emily even went through the proper adoption procedures so that, should anyone ask, they had all the legitimate documents to prove that Frankie and Rosalie were 'theirs'. 'An Overactive Imagination' Some time after her fifteenth birthday, Frankie began to feel 'odd' though she was unable to describe exactly how or why she felt different. Headaches, toothaches and sensitive teeth, nausea whenver she was around blood, a gradual increase in both strength and speed, time apparently slowing down around her during random moments and even blonde streaks sliding through her hair - all symptoms that she began to suffer with, randomly at first, then more and more frequently. Things spiralled rapidly downhill when Frankie and Rosalie got into a fight over something small, but ended with Rosalie slapping Frankie and telling her to 'grow up'. Frankie's anger boiled over and her aspect flared for the first time - her teeth became fangs, her dark hair was streaked with blonde, her eyes turned black, her nails turned to claws and she actually found herself growling like a tiger. Rosalie was terrified and ran to Ted for help. By the time he'd come to investiage, the aspect had receeded and Frankie was curled in a ball in the corner of the room, trembling - petrified by what had just happened. Ted took her to the hospital, fearing she may go into shock. The doctors could find nothing physically wrong with her and referred her to a psychiatrist, who prescribed her with lifelong medication after diagnosing her with nothing more than an 'over active imagination' and hypochondria, using these to seek attention. He stated that the 'incident' with her aspect had never even happened - a theory that was backed up by Rosalie's refusal to speak about the matter - and this caused Frankie to seriously doubt her own sanity for years after. The medication was supposed to prevent her from 'imagining' all the strange things happening to her, but because there was nothing actually wrong, the meds, of course, did not work. She stopped taking them altogether when she later joined the Brotherhood and found out the truth about what she was. They now sit in a box somewhere in one of her rooms, forgotten and gathering dust. 'First Job' When she was old enough to start earning a living for herself, Frankie got a job in the local shopping mall - where she had an unfortunate incident with a werewolf one evening as she was locking up the shop she worked in, earning her a scar at the corner of her right eye. However, this incident was completely random and didn't put her off her job in the slightest. If anything, it taught her how much you should treasure each moment, because it may well be your last. It did leave her with a temporary fear of wolves, but after joining the Brotherhood some time later, she would learn to overcome this fear. When the girls had saved up enough wages between them, they paid for Ted and Emily to go on a three week cruise, as a way to thank them for everything they had ever done for them, and when Emily finally passed away in her sleep at the grand old age of 92, both girls did everything they could to help poor Ted, the three becoming even closer. Ted doted on the girls like they were his own, and they looked up to him like the father they never had. 'Life In The Brotherhood' "He never let me DO anything! He always made me take a backseat. I was never allowed to do anything more strenuous than his damned paperwork! The most dangerous situation I was ever in was if I got a paper cut! Face it Ted, I was nothing more than a glorified pencil pusher!" - Frankie vents her frustration at being held back by Ben-Chayil, Leader of the Celtic Tigers. Frankie has been a faction agent for several years now, and is an accomplished time traveller. In the beginning, her partner was often Ben-Chayil Ze'ev, leader of the Celtic Tigers. He knew how precious and rare Svetochas could be, so wanted Frankie where he could keep a watchful eye on her. This often frustrated her, because he held her back from the more dangerous missions, prompting her to compare her job to that of a 'glorified pencil pusher'. 'Meeting Sergei and St George' One day, whilst 'training' with Arcus Toretto, a seasoned veteran of the Faction, she was once again attacked by a werewolf in a seeminlgy unprovocked attack. This werewolf was Sergei Demidov, who would later admit that it had been a case of mistaken identity. He had assumed that she was an Imperial Agent attacking a werewolf of the Brotherhood, and had leapt the to the aid of a fellow wolf. Frankie was able to hold her own against him for a short time before he eventually got the upper hand, slamming her into one of the pillars of Stone Henge and ending the fight with Frankie severely wounded. She stormed off into the depths of the base to recover in the healing baths, only to be called to a Council Meeting upon emerging from the baths healed and refreshed. The Council, led by Ben-Chayil, wanted to test this newcomer by placing him out in the field on a mission. If he proved valuable to the Brotherhood, they would recruit him. If he proved a hindrance, they would destroy him. Frankie was tasked with accompanying Sergei on the mission, as Ben labelled her the 'hardest woman in the entire world to impress', therefore making her the perfect 'judge' of Sergei's abilities. If he managed to impress her, then he must be a damned good Agent. Frankie was far from impressed by this idea, but, unable to refuse a direct order, reluctantly went along with it anyway. After a touchy introduction and making her point clear from very early on that she did not like him, She and Sergei used one of the Faction Time Machines (FTMs) to travel back to Earlswood, England in 1000AD, to search for a missing Agent and a valuable item of great historical interest. During the search, Frankie realised that they were actually nowhere near where they needed to be - the Time Machine had drifted off course. Venting her frustration on a nearby rock which she kicked into the lake they had landed beside, she unknowingly disturbed a sleeping dragon, which proceeded to attack first her, then Sergei. With a local villager watching the spectacle (after trying to warn them about the dragon upon their arrival) the pair were unable to use their supernatural powers, for fear of being accused or witchcraft and sorcery. So they had to rely on human reflexes and skills, until the poor villager met a sticky end and became the first victim of the dragon. With him out of the way, the pair were finally able to summon their powers, and actually began to wear down the dragon's defences (though both were reluctant to kill such a magnificent creature). Just as Frankie blinded the huge beast with one of her sais, and the pair started to back off and allow it to leave without further injury, a knight on a pure white horse rode into the clearing, charged the dragon and killed it with his spear. The Knight was none other than Saint George, the knight who famously slayed the dragon and rescued the damsel in distress. Unfortunately, this George was nothing like the tales made him out to be, and rather than wooing or impressing Frankie, he only managed to annoy her so much that she eventually turned round and punched him in the face. The next morning Frankie and Sergei managed to ditch George and continue on with the rest of their mission unhindered. However, their near-death experience with the dragon from the previous day had brought the two closer together, and Frankie now respected the wolf since he saved her life. She would even go as far as to call him her friend, from then on. Family Frankie: This is Ted, my grandfather. Well...sort of. Ted: I am actually Ted. I'm only 'sort of' her grandfather. '- Frankie introducing Ted, her 'sort of' grandfather.' 'Dru Calvierri ' '' ''The youngest of three siblings, and the only one who's fate is actually known Frankie's mother, Andrea 'Dru' Calvierri (formerly Andrea Clearwater) was a svetocha who belonged to the very same faction that Frankie now works for. She retired from faction life after the birth of her first daughter, Rosalie, but soon rejoined when life as a 'civillian' proved too boring. After giving birth to Frankie, however, she once again retired from faction life, this time permanently. Five years later, she was tracked down and murdered by another svetocha - Anna Richards. After Dru's murder, Anna disappeared and Frankie has never found any traces of her, ever since. She suspects she changed her whole identity, but with 6 billion people in the world, she doesn't have a clue where to even begin searching. She's vowed never to give up, however, and will find her mother's killer, if it's the last thing she ever does. Rosalie Calvierri ' '''Frankie's elder sister Rosalie is human, despite her mother being a Svetocha. When she was born, it was simply assumed that the svetocha gene is not passed directly to each female descendant, but that it instead skips generations, or individuals - Rosalie being the one to miss out in this instance, whilst Frankie inherited the gene. However, after extensive tests that were carried out after Frankie discovered the true nature of both herself and her mother, and wanted to know why Rosalie was not like them, she discovered that Rosalie was in fact svetocha herself. However, minor brain damage caused during her birth had suppressed the svetocha gene, effectively turning her human. Rosalie was given the chance to join the Brotherhood with her sister and perhaps unlock the 'svetocha' within her through further tests and training, but she refused, stating that she did not envy Frankie and would much rather be human, any day. She lives in Surrey with Ted Ellis, taking care of him whilst also working part time as a midwife at the local surgery. 'Ted Ellis The elderly next door neighbour of Frankie and Rosalie before they were orphaned, Ted was always popular with both girls, and they would often devise ways of 'accidentally' throwing their toys over his fence as an excuse to go round and say hello to him and his wife, Emily. When Dru was murdered, Ted took the traumatized girls into his care until Marcus could arrive. He and Emily attended Dru's funeral after helping Marcus with the arrangements, and Marcus came to rely heavily upon the elderly couple over the next few years. When he was killed in a road accident one evening, Ted and Emily wasted no time in officially adopting the children so that they would not be sent off to some strange family in some distant place. The girls were delighted by this, and from then on insisted on calling Ted and Emily their grandparents. Emily passed away peacefully in her sleep at the grand old age of 92, just a few weeks after she and Ted returned from a three week cruise, bought and paid for by the girls as a thank you for everything the couple had ever done for them. Ted fell into a depressed state for some time, and the girls feared that he would die of a broken heart, but eventually, with great effort from the pair of them, they got him back on his feet again, and now he's as bright and bubbly as someone half his age. However, he does not like the idea of Frankie putting her life in danger every day as a Faction Agent, and continually tries (and fails) to talk her into taking on a 'safer' job instead. '''Isobel Calvierri Isobel Calvierri (real name Evelyn Stark) is not actually Dru's sister, but after her cover was blown on a mission, she permanently assumed this new role and has since played the role of illusive aunt to Rosalie and Frankie. She has never met the girls, as she has no way of making contact with them, or even knowing where to start looking for them, since Dru's death. Both girls know of her, however, thanks to an old photograph taken years before Rosalie's birth. Her husband, Aaron Stark (a descendent of Eddard Stark of Winterfell), had been on a business trip to New York when the USA was attacked and oblliterated by the Empress. Isobel hoped and prayed every day that somehow Aaron had survived the attack and would return to her, but of course, he never did. This left her to raise her adopted daughter, Alice, alone. Alice was caught by Aaron trying to pick his pockets, just one week before his trip to the USA. Alice, being just five at the time, revealed that she was homeless. Aaron and Evelyn took pity on the girl and took her in, becoming her guardians. Ever since then, Alice has played the dutiful ward of Evelyn, helping her whenever she can and viewing her as the mother she never had. 'Rose Clearwater' The eldest of the three Clearwater siblings and the first to go missing, it has been assumed for years that whilst pursuing a mission aboard the doomed RMS TITANIC, Rose Clearwater did not make it off the boat and perished along with the other 1500 souls that night. However, Alice recently presented her cousin with a modern day photo of Rose (though she will not say where she found it). So is it a photo taken before Rose travelled back in time, or did Rose survive the disaster after all? If this is the case, why has she not shown herself again since then? Why has she not got back into contact with her family? Or has she simply lost contact after Isobel's own disappearance and Dru's death? 'Alice Calvierri' Ward of Evelyn/ Isobel, Alice plays the role of Frankie's cousin, although the two are not really related. nobody knows this except for Alice and Evelyn, however, and this is the way she wishes for it to remain. Having lost contact with Evelyn some time ago after Imperial Agents forced them to split up, Alice found her way to the Brotherhood, where she was directed to Frankie. She held no interest in becoming an agent herself, but wanted help to find Evelyn again. Frankie agreed, and has been trying to find her 'aunt' ever since. Alice is now an ambulance technician, working her way to becoming a fully fledged paramedic, and so is often incredibly busy and unable to even find time to see her cousins these days, anyway. She often appears to be a somewhat clumsy and slightly scatterbrained individual, who doesn't always think before she speaks. However, Frankie and Rosalie both know that she is in fact an incredibly intelligent and witty young woman, who hides her true nature behind the clumsy exterior, in order to avoid suspicion, and perhaps even to protect those she cares deeply for. 'The Clearwater Curse. ' Rose and Dru are the only children of Andrew and Janet Clearwater, and to this day, Dru is the only one of the two who's fate is actually known (as she was murdered by a rival svetocha). But Rose has mysteriously vanished during a mission aboard the Titanic. It was assumed for a long time that Rose never made it off the unsinkable ship, but new evidence from Frankie's cousin Alice suggests otherwise, and now Frankie has started up her own secret investigation to find out EXACTLY what happened to her aunt, and WHY the Clearwater siblings have either been murdered or mysteriously vanished. She's nicknamed her research the 'Clearwater Curse', as it appears that this side of her family have had a terrible spell of bad luck running all the way back to the 1500s. To this day, Frankie knows OF both her aunts (her biological aunt Rose and her adoptive aunt Isobel), but has never met either of them, and does not know where they are. Frankie also has no idea what this mission aboard the TITANIC was about, and why, if Rose has survived, has she not got back into contact since? Frankie wants to know the truth about both mysterious aunts, but at the same time is a little unsure that she really wants to know the truth, in case she does not like what she finds. Personality "I never trust people's assertions, I always judge them by their actions." - Frankie 'General Description' ' '''Frankie possesses a feisty and sassy personality, inherited mostly from her mother – although she does not realise this, as her mother died when she was very young. She is considered by many to be very beautiful and has attracted the attention of numerous men over the years – though she has never held any interest in pursuing romantic relationships with men,as, in her opinion, the only man who has never let her down is her adoptive grandfather, Ted Ellis. Every other man in her life has done nothing but cause her pain and misery at some point. Frankie is also much more than just a pretty face; she’s fiery and independent and won't hesitate to stand up for she believes to be right, regardless of whom it is she is actually standing up against. When the chips are down, she has also proven time and again to be a capable fighter – aided sometimes, but not always, by her aspect – the ability that a part-vampire has of summoning a great strength and power unlike any human could ever possess. When she summons her aspect (usually when she shows an extreme emotion of either anger or fear), blonde streaks will slide through her thick dark curls of hair and her canine teeth will grow more ‘fang-like’, though they are nowhere near as long or vicious looking as a proper vampire’s, and barely even touch her bottom lip (unless she actually wants others to see them – usually as a warning.) Being a Svetocha does, of course, have it's downsides, however. Thanks to the vampire gene in her blood, she, like full-blood vampires, will often suffer from something known as 'Blood Hunger'. Whenever she smells blood, the 'vampire' in her will fight for domination over her human self, and she will literally crave blood. The craving will become so strong that she may be forced to take drastic measures, to ensure that she does not give in to the temptation. Measures used in past experiences have included - *Holding her breath (not easy....her record is only about three minutes) *Running away from the scene (her most common tactic these days) *Diving into a pool of water to try and throw herself off the scent (resulting in her inhaling a large amount of water and almost drowning herself instead) *Causing herself physical pain to distract her mind (by burning herself on a cigarette or cutting her palm with a knife) *And the most drastic measure - tasting her own blood instead (from one of her own wounds), to try and satisfy the hunger. The blood hunger disgusts Frankie, but it is out of her control. All she can do is painfully endure it's torture and hope that some day she will become immune to it. 'Special Abilities' When they have ‘bloomed’, the svetocha are stronger, faster and more dangerous to a vampire than the normal djampir (male part-vampires). Their blood is toxic, and they can even kill a vampire by being in the same room as one. However, Frankie hasn’t yet bloomed, as ‘blooming’ only takes place when a Svetocha reaches the age of 25 – IF they survive that long. Because before they have bloomed, the Svetocha’s blood is able to give a jolt of power to any vampire that bites her…so, vampire of all ages (and even some djampir) hunt Svetocha, trying to kill and drain them before they bloom. Frankie is still much faster, stronger and more powerful than a normal male djampir, however. She is also an accomplished gymnast, and used to train daily during her teenage years, with the hope of someday competing in the Olympics. These dreams may have been dashed, but she still occasionally takes time out in the Brotherhood's old, forgotten gymnasium to practice. She does not share this secret talent of hers with anyone, and nobody knows that some nights when she cannot sleep, she'll creep down into the old, abandoned part of the base, where the old gym remains forgotten. Having picked the lock during her first visit, she no longer bothers to lock the doors now, as she is the only one who ever comes down here. She restored the gym equipment to something of it's former glory, all by herself, and pretty soon she was well away, throwing herself into the routines that had been so familiar to her in earlier years. She doesn't train, for any reason other than to keep herself level and grounded. Her life is so surreal that she needs some kind of 'normalcy' to keep her sane. This doesn't mean, however, that her constant training hasn't helped her out on more than one occasion, when in a tight spot. Alter Egos Like many faction Agents, Frankie has developed a few 'personas' or 'alter egos' to help her in undercover situations. Her three favourite personas are Tori Greene, Andy Mcnally and Andi Graham. 'Tori Greene' ''' '' ''College Dean': Your whole attitude stinks, Greene! And these mood swings of yours...the aggressive behaviour...the fact your eyes change colour when you're mad... ''Frankie/ Tori: What about it?'' Dean: Whatever you're popping, it stops now. ''Frankie/ Tori: Popping?'' ''Dean: Whatever drugs you are popping young lady - '' ''Frankie/ Tori: I'm not popping shit!'' ''Headmaster: Oh really? You're sure?'' ''Frankie/ Tori: I'm so sure, I'm practically deodorant.'' Frankie and the College Dean have a disagreement about Tori's apparent 'drug' use, after he's noticed her Svetocha abilities and mistaken the situation. Tori is an American High School Drop out who moved to London with her mother following the divorce of her parents just months before America was lost. She now attends college in Surrey, England, trying to finish her education, but her attitude often gets her into trouble. She has befriended a small group of American 'survivors' but they are viewed as 'outcasts' by the rest of the college they attend. Mind you, Tori's looks and fiery attitude leave her in no short supply of boys willing to make fools of themselves to win her affection. Frankie is, in reality, six years their senior, but playing the part of a teenager means she can never reveal this fact to them, and has to rely on her 'attitude' to speak for her. Frankie performs this persona with a flawless American accent, and when dressed accordingly, can easily pass as a teen, anywhere between the age of fifteen and nineteen. 'Andy Mcnally' ' ' ''Suspect: Look, don't make me shoot you. I don't want to, but I will.'' ''Frankie/ Mcnally: Let me tell you something...right now, you're in the middle of the worst day of your life. '' ''Suspect: I don't know what you're talking about.'' ''Frankie/ Mcnally: You're scared.'' ''Suspect: No.'' ''Frankie/ Mcnally: Yeah, because you don't wanna let down all those people who are counting on you. Well the best thing you can hope for right now is to get out of here alive, which you will NOT do if you keep pointing that gun at a cop. '' ''Suspect: You're a cop?'' ''Frankie/ Mcnally: Yeah.'' ''Suspect: Which division?'' ''Frankie/ Mcnally: 15th Canadian. But that doesn't matter. What matters right now is that if you shoot me, a bunch of other cops are gonna come in here and do a whole lot worse to you. '' Frankie tries to talk an unknowing Faction Agent out of doing something stupid and potentially blowing her cover (or worse). Andrea 'Andy' Mcnally is a Canadian cop who was transfered to Europe as part of the Imperial Cop Recruitment Drive, designed to pool all law enforcement agents together for the Empire's use as and when it feels like it. All recruits are required to wear the uniform of their station, as they are acting as 'representatives' of their respective Countries. Because Canada is no longer 'in existence' Frankie has no need to worry that her fake resume will ever be discovered, as all records from Canada were destroyed. She performs this persona with a flawless Canadian accent. 'Andi Graham' '' '' Store Employe: '''What's Ted doing? ''Frankie/ Andi:' I put a note on his windshield saying 'sorry I hit your car'. ''Store Employee: You hit Ted's car?'' ''Frankie/Andi: Nope.'' ''Store Employee: Then who did?'' ''Frankie/Andi: No-one. But he's been looking for the damage for ten minutes now.'' ''Store Employee: That's genious.'' ''Frankie/Andi: I don't think that's the word Ted would use.'' Frankie gets up to some fun and mischief as Andi - something she rarely gets to do as a Faction Agent these days. Andi Graham is an employee of the hardware store 'The Work Bench'. She lives at home with her mother and older sister, attends evening college (studying History), and is an accomplished prankster - with Ted, the store's manager, as her frequent target. Frankie performs this persona, once again in a flawless American accent, and Ella Valentine will often portray Andi's older sister Jaimee. 'The Accents' Frankie chooses to put on accents for each of her characters, because these accents sound nothing like her real voice, so if just her voice is heard (over the phone, etc), nobody could ever match her true identity to her fake ones. Also her accents help to keep her in character, considering two of her three characters supposedly come from America, whilst the third comes from neighbouring Canada. Facts and Trivia *Used to date Arcus, but this only lasted for a year before they parted on friendly terms. Now he is one of her closest friends in the Brotherhood, along with Ella the Bastet (who is the current object of Arcus' affections) and Ella's brother Blake. *Blake is also Frankie's roommate. *Shares a telepathic link with Sergei, her partner for missions. Both can now share their thoughts, feelings and even dreams with each other, as well as hold telepathic conversations that others are completely unaware of. *Has a strong aversion to shopping, and would much rather trust someone else (namely Ella) to buy things for her. *When she’s annoyed or frustrated, but is trying to control her temper, she’ll shred paper into tiny little squares, as small as she can make them, or bite her bottom lip, or pace back and forth like a caged tiger. When she’s not able to control her temper, she’ll most likely punch something – usually a nearby wall, door or person. *Has official licences for driving emergency vehicles, flying a helicopter, killing, carrying a weapon and travelling free on any of Britain’s public transport systems (train, bus, cab etc) *Has a copy of the Invictus poem beside both her beds (in the HQ, and in Ted’s home). *Her moods can be defined by the music she is listening to. **Panpipes, flutes and pianos = Don’t disturb unless it’s important **Katy Perry = Don’t bother me, I’m getting changed/ I’m busy **Bryan Adams/ Ronan Keating = I’m fine **Avril Lavigne/ Take That = I’ve had a bad day. Do you really wanna push your luck? **Two Steps From Hell = Don’t even go there! *Absolutely adores Disney’s Beauty and the Beast. Quote a line from that and you automatically gain her respect. *Pissed her off? Buy her a bag of mini marshmallows or a portion of chips and she’ll forgive you in no time. *Loves music, art, literature etc, and her room at the Celtic Tiger HQ is full of rough sketches and paintings, half finished sculptures, rough drafts of songs and stories, enough books to start a library and enough CDs to give I-tunes a run for its money. *Her room at her ‘civilian home’ where her adoptive grandfather Ted and her sister Rosalie now live in Surrey is full of the more childish or ‘treasured’ items that she would not need at the HQ, including drawings she did when she was a child (mostly Beauty and the Beast and other cartoon characters). There’s also several studied and detailed drawings of roses (her favourite flowers) and despite the fact she never stays there much, Ted will often fill her room with vases of roses, just in case she ever turns up out of the blue, like she sometimes does. It has become a tradition that she always has at least one living rose in her room. *Will often hum or sing to herself, particularly when she’s happy, content or deeply engrossed in something. *Loves to sing and play the piano, flute and violin. *Has a major soft spot for tigers and horses. *Most of the drawings and sculptures in her room at HQ are of things she’s seen during her travels. Because cameras would look out of place in most of history, she records the sights on paper instead so that she can show them to Ted. *Ironically adores German Shepherds and Huskies, despite their very close resemblance to wolves. She owns a husky called Sky, whilst her sister owns two German Shepherds called Sable and Willow and Ted owns a Border Collie called Lady. She adores them all, often taking them for walks to save Ted the trouble, as he’s not as young as he used to be. *Is learning various forms of martial arts, and is so close to gaining black belts in at least four forms (Judo, Kung Fu, Karate and Tai Kwon Do) *Prefers knives and her sais to guns, but will always carry round a Smith & Wesson Model 5906 with her, whenever permitted (and most of the time, even when she’s not permitted, as well). *Usually drinks a glass of tomato juice after suffering the Blood Hunger, because tomato juice has a high volume of iron, so she uses it as a substitute for the blood that her body is craving. She doesn’t like tomato juice at all and has to hold her nose as she drinks it (so that she doesn’t taste it), but it’s the best solution she’s come up with so far. *Her sais were left to her by her mother after her death. Her mother was gifted them by an Egyptian Princess after saving her life during her days in the very faction that Frankie has now joined herself. One day Frankie intends to find the Egyptian Princess in question and thank her, but she’s also hoping that going back to that period, she may get a glimpse of her mother (even though it’s forbidden). Behind the Scenes Francesca is the main character of Paradox Member and Admin, Frankie. She is modelled on actress Missy Peregrym. Category:Resistance Factions Category:Svetocha